(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a wrench driven rotation hand tool with side handle, and more particularly to an innovative design of the functions and operation methods of a brace, screwdriver, hand drill, flare nut wrench, or tap wrench that is portable, requires no power, easy use and applicable to service or DIY operation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional hand drill is usually provided with a column. One end of the column is provided with a chuck and a tool, and the other end of the column is axially provided with an axial knob. A lateral side handle extending in radius is provided at the middle section of the column. Generally, there are four working points for the user to manipulate, respectively (1) the lateral side handle, (2) the axial knob, (3) the cutter clamped by the chuck or a tip of other types of tool, and (4) manual rotation hand wheel. A canopy transmission gear set is driven by manually rotating the hand tool to further drive the chuck and cutter or the tip of other types of tool attached to a main shaft. The hand drill has the advantage of easy use without having to depend on electric power; however, it also has the disadvantages of sour wrist, and instability in the course of operation. The axial knob adapted to a conventional screwdriver has the difficult to maintain axial stability while driving in a wooden screw since rotation and pressure must be applied at the same time. Similarly, the same difficulty is found in using a socket wrench with an erect handle or a flare nut wrench to drive in a self-tapping screw. Furthermore, in using a tap wrench for tapping operation, maintaining its axially vertical positing is comparatively difficult.